


Vampire Jim

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim meet. Have sex. Share blood. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Jim

## Vampire Jim

by James Rellan

Not mine and no dinero obtained.

For debraC, who demanded my vampire story.

Not betaed. If you have a bloodsucking squick, make like Dionne Warwick and walk on by.

* * *

  1. The Meeting 



Blair looked out over the gallery's main floor from the open upper level. 

Why am I here? Am I crazy? 

No, just desperate. Waking up nose to whisker with a rat and his fellow thugrats tends to make one realize that some source of income is very desirable. Especially when grant money ran low. 

Blair sighed. Pushed out of his bed by rats and tossed into the middle of a pack of predators by his friend, Paul. 

'You'll make very good money. I get my share, you get yours.' 

God, I have a pimp. Naomi would forget pacifism and just kill me on the spot. 

Blair knew he'd have to mingle sooner or later. Watching heads turn toward the door then quickly look away put his decision on hold. He frowned because he couldn't get a clear look at whoever was making the predators so nervous. 

Then Blair saw him. His breath caught even as his mouth dropped open. 

The man is a god. A fucking wet dream. A total apex predator. God, no wonder everyone is nervous. 

Two piercing blue eyes abruptly locked with two lusting blue eyes. 

Blair felt weak at the knees. He felt the insane urge to run down the stairs and throw himself in the god's arms. 

The blue eyes released him and Blair collapsed against the wall. Omigod, omigod, omigod. 

He panted as if he'd run up and down the stairs a few times. He straightened and noticed his pants felt too tight. Oh god, I'm hard, he thought numbly. Air, need air. 

Blair bolted. 

* * *

Jim Ellison hated parties. He hated socializing. He hated his whole fucking undead life. 

Maybe I should just end it all. Trouble is, I don't think anything would work. 

Jim entered the gallery intending to stay long enough to be a presence then just leave. That was the plan until he heard someone's heart miss a beat. 

He looked up to see a beautiful man staring at him like a starving man stares at a feast. Jim drew air in through his nose and the man's arousal nearly knocked him for a loop. 

What kept him from charging up the stairs and taking Gorgeous right then and there, Jim never knew. Instead, he broke the gaze. 

His quarry wore a jeweled pin that discreetly proclaimed his status. Jim stalked over to Paul and succinctly made arrangements. 

Jim looked up at the now empty spot. Where has my little morsel disappeared to? 

* * *

Blair wandered through the hedgemaze that made up part of the gallery's garden. It didn't take him long to get completely lost. He turned yet another corner running smack into the god. 

The god steadied him then allowed his hand to remain on Blair's hip. Not that it stayed there very long. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it slid down to cup one buttock. 

Blair's mind took a hike. His body, however, swayed closer to the god. 

"Be out front in ten minutes." 

Blair nearly came just from hearing that deep silky voice. He nodded blindly and followed the god out of the maze. 

* * *

Paul grabbed Blair as soon as he reentered the gallery. 

"You have a customer. His name is James Ellison and he's richer than God, Bill Gates and Donald Trump combined." 

Paul hustled Blair through the crowd. 

"He wants you at his cabin for the weekend. Fuck, Blair. I don't know whether to pity you or be jealous of you. Do NOT disappoint this man." 

Blair nodded dumbly. The evening had entered the Twilight Zone as soon as James Ellison dropped into his life out of thin air. Blair could only go with the flow. 

2\. The Vampire 

The driver opened the door and ushered Blair inside. Sitting on the rear seat of the limo was Jim Ellison. 

The car started and Blair realized he'd been staring. He blushed furiously and ducked his head. 

"Shy?" Jim asked, amused. 

"No, just a bit overwhelmed." 

"Get used to it." Jim took a long drink of champagne and offered some to the younger man. 

Blair tried not to gulp it down. 

"Open your pants. Let me see your cock," Jim growled. 

Hastily, the young man obeyed. He unzipped his jeans and pushed his underwear down exposing himself to Ellison's avid gaze. 

Jim didn't say any more for the rest of the drive. He simply took Blair's dick in his hand like it was his toy and played with it for the whole trip. 

Blair was a quaking mass of jelly by the time they'd reached the cabin. He'd come at least four times. His jeans and shirt were a mess, not to mention his face and hair. Jim offered Blair his own seed expecting him to take it. Blair didn't disappoint. But he still ended up messy. 

"Zip up," Jim quietly commanded as the door to the limo opened. 

Blair obeyed and followed Jim into the cabin. Cabin, ha! Fucking palace more like. 

"Go with my housekeeper. Get cleaned up," Jim said. He kissed Blair deeply. "Dinner will be ready soon." 

* * *

With each course remove, Jim required him to remove a piece of clothing. By dessert, all his wore was his boxers. 

"Come here," Jim whispered softly. 

Blair stood and slinked over to the older man. 

Jim casually reached inside the boxers and fondled Blair's already hard cock. 

Blair whimpered when Jim removed his hand and yanked the boxers down. He watched hungrily as the older man opened his own trousers. 

"Bend over." 

The young man complied and Jim slicked him up with lube. 

"Straddle me." 

Blair faced Jim, his eager hole just above that magnificent waiting cock. 

"Lower yourself onto me and fuck yourself with my dick." 

Blair sighed as he let the cock fill him. "Oh, man. You're huge," he moaned with appreciation. 

Jim smacked his ass hard. "Ride. Now." 

Blair braced himself and bounced up and down, gasping and moaning. 

Abruptly, Jim swept aside the remains of his dinner and pushed Blair onto the table. 

"Wrap your legs around me." 

Mindless with pleasure, Blair did so and screamed as Jim began to fuck him ruthlessly. Jim looked like a magnificent rutting animal and Blair couldn't get enough. 

Jim humped and came. He pulled out leaving Blair unsatisfied. 

"Come on." 

Jim pulled the younger man along up to his bedroom. He pushed Blair down on the bed and sucked his cock into his mouth. 

Blair screamed. Oh, the sweet torment. Jim refused to let him come. He'd fastened a cock ring on him and continued to suck. 

"Pleasepleaseplease," Blair chanted over and over. 

Jim shoved himself back into the waiting ass. 

Opening his mouth to scream again, Blair found his mouth stuffed with his own shorts. He cried and moaned, wanting more but sure he couldn't bear it. 

"You will take it," Jim growled. "You'll come when I let you. You're mine now." 

Blair looked up and saw the fangs. Oh god. He couldn't fight. His legs spread open, his ass being plundered and his arms pinned to the bed by Jim's hands. He did the only thing he could do. The younger man turned his head to the side exposing his neck. 

Jim choked. He hadn't expected this. He found he didn't care. He leaned down and pierced the neck sharply. That drew a sobbing moan. He began to feed. 

Blair realized that everything leading up to this point was mere foreplay. The cock in his ass and the teeth in his neck pushed him beyond normal human pleasure. He felt Jim's pleasure mixed with his own. His mind turned inside out and he blacked out. 

* * *

Blair felt fuzzy. The room looked unfamiliar and his body moved sluggishly. What the hell had happened? 

"Good morning," a deep voice startled him. "How do you feel?" 

Blair turned bleary eyes to the man in the doorway. Jim Ellison. The previous night came back in a rush. Oh shit. 

"Lousy," he croaked. 

Jim crossed over to the bed, handing Blair a glass of orange juice. "Drink this. You'll feel better. Think you could handle some breakfast?" 

The younger man gratefully gulped the tangy juice and his stomach growled at the mention of food. 

Jim laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." 

A few minutes later, Blair tucked into a large breakfast. Jim snitched pieces of bacon. 

I must be mad, Blair thought. This man is a vampire. He fed on me last night. Why am I sharing breakfast with him instead of running screaming in the streets? 

"You like me. You're body likes me," Jim responded to his thoughts. 

"You can read my mind?" Blair asked, fascinated. 

Jim laughed again. "We have a bond. You'll eventually learn to read me as well." 

"What am I thinking now?" the younger man asked coyly, peeking through his lashes. 

Jim growled. "Come here." 

Blair obeyed without a qualm. He settled himself in Jim's lap, baring his neck in anticipation. 

A bolt of pure lust shot through Jim. He eagerly accepted the offering. 

Blair tried not to scream, but it felt so good. Those sharp teeth piercing his neck, the suction of that mouth, the hard cock pushing against his perineum. He stroked the short dark hair, breathing in time to the rhythmic sucking. 

Shortly, Jim withdrew and stared at the younger man. The blissful smile on that beautiful face eased Jim's conscience. He smiled in return. 

"You are so hot," Blair murmured. "Fuck me again. Please." 

Jim pushed Blair back onto the bed and opened his pants. 

"Do you know how much that excites me?" Blair panted. 

"What?" Jim looked puzzled. 

Blair laughed throatily. "You fully dressed with your cock hanging out, ready to take me. I don't know why--it just turns me on." 

Jim sent him a look of pure lust. "Spread your legs." 

"Ohhh, you're sooo dominate." 

Jim chuckled unexpectedly. "I'm an alpha that's for sure. And, you, my little sub, are a tease." 

_Don't you mean little slut?_ Blair laughed mentally. "I've never had my ass fucked so much in my life. And, god, I want you again." 

The vampire positioned his cock and rammed himself deep into the waiting ass. 

Blair wailed. Jim slammed into him again. Blair screamed. 

The mental link between them allowed Jim to hold Blair's orgasm off for two hours. By the end of that time, Blair was totally hoarse from screaming and totally Jim's. 

Jim increased his thrusts and reached deep inside Blair's mind. He thrust in hard one last time as he simultaneously hit the pleasure center of the younger man's brain. 

Blair found he had just enough voice left for one scream. 

3\. Blair Takes Charge 

Blair mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway to his and Jim's bedroom. The young man found that within a week of meeting Jim Ellison he no longer worked for Paul, no longer lived in his less than desirable apartment and no longer had to worry about paying for school. Jim took care of all of that. Blair couldn't make himself argue and demand his independence be recognized. All Jim had to do was look at Blair and growl 'Mine'. 

"I have a spine of mush." 

"And, a delicious spine it is, Mine." 

Blair's heart thumped hard as he caught sight of Jim standing in the doorway. 

"Why aren't you naked?" Blair asked impishly. 

Jim disappeared in an eyeblink. Vampire speed was something Blair was still getting used to. 

Blair eagerly opened the door and saw his lover sprawled out on their bed wearing only a pair of white socks. "Oh, shit," the young man breathed. "I won't be able to walk tomorrow." 

Jim growled then grinned showing off his gleaming fangs. "Come here. I've missed your taste." 

Blair fairly leaped on top of his lover. Jim caught him easily and rolled them over so Blair was on the bottom. 

Blair growled and pushed up against Jim's body. Bemused Jim allowed himself to roll onto his back. 

"Grab the rails and don't let go." 

A shudder ran the length of Jim's body. This was new. No one dared order him around since he was a small boy. He found he couldn't wait for Blair's next command. 

Blair slid off of Jim slowly. He stood at the edge of the bed and took off his clothes in a slow striptease. Smiling at the aroused growl coming from Jim, Blair leaned over bracing himself on his arms. He opened his mouth and very gently wrapped his tongue around the tip of Jim's cock. 

A hiss from the head of the bed made Blair smile wider. A strange groaning made him raise his head. Blair saw that Jim had bent two of the steel bars of the headboard. 

"Good boy," Blair whispered then resumed his task. 

Blair's tongue lashed Jim's cock striking at odd moments and never where Jim expected. Heels dug into the bed trying to drive the straining cock into Blair's mouth but Blair always moved away. 

Jim snarled in frustration. His eyes glowed the way they seemed to when his vampire nature threatened to take over. Blair stared him down. 

Without a word, Jim relaxed against the bed and let Blair do what he wanted. 

Seemingly tired of cocklicking, Blair trailed his tongue across Jim's abdomen teasingly rimming the bellybutton. He chuckled at the low groan and moved on the waiting nipples. 

Faster than even Jim had time to react, Blair bit the right nipple. 

"Blair!" 

The steel snapped under the stress. 

Blair looked down at Jim and knew he'd pushed the teasing too far. He smiled gently into those fathomless blue eyes before he leaned down to offer his neck. 

Jim's mouth opened ready to strike when Blair shoved Jim's head to the side and bit Jim's neck just under the left ear. Jim's arms clamped Blair's body to his as he came, uncontrollably slamming into Blair's groin. 

Blair's teeth still worked against the flesh of Jim's neck until it tore slightly. Blood seeped through the wound and Blair lapped at it gauging the taste. He decided he liked it and bit harder drawing more blood. 

Jim screamed. No one had drawn his blood since his conversion. No one. His senses fled and returned only to mix together in a sensual haze that nearly drove him insane. 

Still Blair drank. 

Somehow, Jim never knew how, Blair maneuvered his cock into position and slid deep into to Jim's body in one smooth stroke. 

Fucking and sucking, Blair's grip on Jim tightened as his own orgasm built. 

Jim managed just enough coherency to wait until Blair's body seized and then sank his teeth into Blair's neck. 

They fed for minutes, hours, days. Time ceased to exist. All they knew was they eventually separated and yet somehow remained joined. 

Blair gave a sleepy murmur of protest against the loss then curled into Jim's body. 

_Mine_ The thought echoed in Jim's mind. He laughed. Blair was just as possessive as he was. 

* * *

End Vampire Jim by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
